Broken Wing
by Scar Light
Summary: YAOI! RxV! My Fav. couple. How can love survive on Frieza's ship? With him watching the Prince at every step...they're gonna have to be careful.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! Anyway, I'm really sorry about not updating TIWT. I was gonna do it now but the notebook that I had with me is not the right one. Damnit! Anyway here is my new idea for my next story.

**_IT IS A YAOI! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE, DO NOT READ! _**The warning is in bold, italicized, underlined, AND in all caps…if you choose to ignore it DO NOT flame me telling me that there is something wrong with yaoi or that u hate yaoi…I will have to hurt you. If u don't like stories like this then don't read them…it's not rocket science…Good Lord! And I think I can talk for all yaoi authors when I say that. Don't flame me about it!

Anyway, I know that this is a long intro but I wanted to give you some insight cuz it can get kindda confusing (even for me and I'm the author…00). This is going to be about Radditz and Vegeta. There will be some sex but not right away. Dodges something thrown at my head by Kim It's going ton start on the night where Vegeta and Radditz were taken onto Frieza's ship.

Vegeta: Age-5

Radditz: Age-7

Now on with the story…

**Broken Wing**-Ch. 1

"You want my son!"

"Why yes. I can teach him to be more than what he could become here. I can put him in control of armies. Make him the strongest there ever was."

"And if we refuse?"

"I don't think you will want this situation to come to that. I would be very upset to say the least."

A guard, who had the most outrageous hairstyle ever with big black spikes pointing out in every direction and had a scar on his cheek, spoke out. He knew that there was a chance that he may be killed by doing so but he had to get his word out.

"My King and Queen! Please overlook my interruption for one minute." Bardock said, kneeling.

"Speak soldier." The Queen said.

"Thank you my Queen. I wanted to say that if the Prince where to go with Lord Frieza, we should let my eldest son go with him. It'll help the prince train better if he has a fellow Saiyan to train with."

"Good idea, Soldier." The King looked toward Frieza.

"If my son is to go with you he will have to have his bodyguard with him. I believe Bardock is right, it'll help Vegeta train if he had a Saiyan with him."

"Oh fine. I don't care. Where is the little Prince anyway?"

"He's sleeping. Please, can't this wait until morning?" The Queen asked as politely as possible. She hated the lizard with all her being and she would be damned if he got her son while she was still breathing…

Well I think that is good for an Intro. Please tell me what you think. Next chapter up soon!

Scar Light


	2. The begining of the end

Hey Guys! Sorry for the long wait. I have had a bit of writer's block and school and work have kept me on the go for a while. But now I can finally sit down and write! Lucky You!

LOL! Enjoy guys!

Oh and please remember this will become a Yaoi fic…if u don't know what that means…don't read it until u do. Thank you.

Broken Wing 2

Small chestnut eyes peered into the throne room. He had heard enough of the conversation to know that he was being given to Frieza. But why? Why would his Kasan and Tousan give him away? What did he do wrong? Hundreds of questions ran through the young Prince's head.

The Queen suddenly sensed that her son was not in bed but at the door. She needed to get him out of here. Personally, she was completely done looking at the bastard lizard.

" (yawn) Oh excuse me you Lordship. But if I may be excused, I'm very tired."

"Well I bet you are. After all giving birth to a Saiyin Princess is not easy. You should get some rest." Frieza agreed with a uncharacteristic niceness to that voice.

"Yes, you should go." The King nudged her toward the door a little.

((Vegeta is at the door.))

((I know. Hence why I'm leaving. Also, I can't stand looking at that idiot anymore.))

"Good Bye and Good Night Your Lordship."

"Good Night Leanna"

"Good Night my Queen." The King gave his mate a little kiss on the forehead and watched her leave.

"What a pretty little thing she is Vegeta."

"Yes, she is beautiful…" The King did not like where this conversation was going. "But we are not here to talk about my mate and her beauty."

"You are right, Vegeta. I have a topic of conversation….your son…" Freiza laughed.

'I hate you…' 

Leanna exited the throne room to a seemingly empty hallway. Suddenly the curtains to her right moved a bit and she saw a tuff of dark brown chestnut hair.

"Hmmm, now that's funny. I just know I saw a little Saiyin around here some where." She looked around pretending to be searching for her son.

"Is the here?" She looked under a tapestry. "Nooo…"

Then she heard a giggle.

"You know what I think it is…" She bent down in front of the curtain the Ouji was under. "This curtain could use a little…Tickle!"

She grabbed her son and began to tickle him like crazy. All throughout the hallway, laughter from mother and son could be heard. Leanna wanted to spend as much time with her son as possible before he left. She would get him back! Even if it meant her death!

After a bit, she let Vegeta catch his breath and lifted the curtains off her child's head.

"Hi Momma!"

"Hi Baby." She picked him up in her arms and hugged him a minute.

"You wanna help me feed your sister?"

"Yea!"

Leanna walked down the hallway with her son in her arms until they reached the King and Queen's bedroom. Walking into the room, there was definatly a theme going on here. Everything was royal blue with dark oak structures.

Turning to the right, you could hear a baby cooing. They walked in and saw the Queen's best friend , Valerie, holding her baby.

"Was my little Princess good?"

"Of course she was good! She was a little cranky when I went to put her down for her nap but all babies are like that. Kakarott and Turles where like that when they were brand new too. Anyway, Leda is a carbon copy of you." Valerie laughed. Her and the Queen have been friends ever since childhood and now that their mate's were close their children could be too.

"Vegeta? Could you go and get her bottle warmed up for me and bring it here?"

"Ok Momma…"

"And don't use your ki to do it either!"

"Awww Momma!"

Leanna laughed. "I wished that Vegeta did not show him how to do that…"

"He would have learned somehow." Valerie smiled.

That smile vanished when she noticed the Queen's distressed state.

"Leanna, what's the matter?"

"He heard…"

"Who heard what?"

"Vegeta heard me and his father talking to that lizard about him…"

"Oh…I think you need to talk to him."

Leanna started to tear up. "How do you tell your son that he is going away to live with that ass? And what about Leda?" She looked at her infant daughter playing happily in her crib.

"We'll send her away! We'll send her with Kakarott and Turles! They'll take good care of her. I know they will!"

"Radditz won't be there Val.."

"I know…Bardock and me discussed it before he spoke up. He will be able to protect the Prince and help him grow strong."

Valerie grabbed the Queen's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "I promise…everything is going to be okay."

"Be okay after what?" Vegeta came around the corner with a bottle in his hand.

"Nothing. Did you get my bottle?"

"Yea…Momma why were you crying?" Vegeta asked cutely as he handed the bottle to his mother.

"It's nothing. I'm just a little emotional still…I'll be fine a little later." She smiled at her son.

Suddenly an ear piercing scream rang through the room….Leda was hungry.

"Well Well, we know someone is hungry…"

"Really? Couldn't have guessed…" Val kidded. She looked out the window and saw the sun beginning to set.

"Well my friends, I must be going. I have a mate and 3 sons to tend to. The twins are probably running my mother and Radditz ragged."

"How you were able to bare twins is beyond me Val. I'm glad I had mine one at a time." She glanced at her kids.

"Awww, it wasn't that bad…haha. I'll see ya guys later!"

"Later!" Vegeta yelled after his nanny and mother's best friend.

"Bye Val!"

Leanna sat in the huge rocking chair with her newborn.

"Can I feed her Momma?"

"Sure. Come on up here…just be careful."

"I will!"

Vegeta crawled into his mother's lap and held the bottle for his little sister.

As she fed, Leanna kept thinking about what was going through her son's head.

' _I know he heard what was said. How can he not be wondering…'_ Her thoughts were cut off when she felt a tug at her shoulder.

"Leda's sleepy…" Then he yawned.

"So is someone else…It's past your bed time Young Price."

Leanna picked up Leda and Vegeta slid off her lap while she put the baby to sleep in her crib.

"Good Night little Princess." She kissed her daughter on her head and pulled the covers up.

"Come on Vegeta. Say 'good night' to Leda." She lifted her son up so he could see her.

"Night Leda"

"Now let's get you to bed too."

Then a deep voice sounded through the room.

"Everyone's going to bed without me seeing everyone first?"

"Papa!" Vegeta leaped from his mother to his father. The King caught him with ease.

"Hello, son."

Vegeta rested his head against his father's broad shoulder and sighed.

"Let's get you to bed little one."

The Prince's only response was a jaw-breaking yawn.

"Someone is really tired." The King chuckled and let his mate lead him out to their son's room, which was right across the hall.

Leanna opened the door and lit the room. As her and her mate's room everything was royal blue and dark oak.

The King put their son in his bed and pulled the covers to his chin.

"Good Night Price."

"Night Tousan, Night Kasan."

"Night baby." The Queen gave him a kiss on the cheek. Her and the King turned out the light and closed the door.

"Vegeta?"

"Leanna please don't…"

"There has to be another way…"

"There Isn't! I have tried to reason with him…there is nothing else he wants. He wants Vegeta. I have tried giving him anything else, he doesn't want anything but him…"

"Leda's going to be safe. Val and me are going to make sure of it."

"How?"

"Bardock and her are going to send the Twins away and she suggested that we put Leda with them. They'll take care of her. I know they will."

"Sounds like a plan" The king yawned and lay down with his head resting in his mate's lap while she stroked his hair and face. This always calmed him down.

"Radditz is going with Vegeta?"

"Yes…then they can take that idiot down together."

"I just hope they'll be able to get that far."

The Queen laid her head against the headrest and closed her eyes. Soon both royals were in a blissful sleep…that wouldn't last all night.

Well, that's good for today…let me know…R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Broken Wing 3 

Hey guys sorry for the long wait…College life is getting me and so is work. My life in general has not been the best the past few months…Sorry for the wait…I got the next few chapters written for my two stories all I gotta do it type them. Soon, I promise! Enjoy!

Waking from a horrible dream, sweating and breathing heavily, the Prince roughly wiped the tears away from his eyes.

/I hate that dream. I hate reliving that night where my life was shattered and everything ended./

"I want things to go back…" Vegeta cut himself off. /Wishing gets you no where./ Another one of Freiza's lessons that the Prince learned the hard way one to many times.

/Damn that Lizard Freak…/

"Vegeta?" A gruff voice sounded.

"Wha?" The Prince raise his head from his hands and stared and his bodyguard. The guard was tall, dark, long hair sweeping past his knees, sharp facial features, and the body of a God. He was also the only piece of Home that Vegeta was allowed to keep. Everything else was blown up by the so-called asteroid.

"You Okay? I heard u scream…"

"Bad Dream…"

The tall guard sat next to Vegeta and rubbed his back with his hand, soothing the Prince. "Or a good dream gone sour?"

"It was about home again…"

"Vegeta…I know you are not going to like this…"

"Radditz…" The Prince growled, but only half-heartedly. Radditz knew that Vegeta wouldn't do anything at this point.

"You need to stop thinking about that. It's doing you no good right now. I can tell it's starting to wear on you, Prince."

":sigh:"

"You are losing sleep…People are starting to take notice."

"I never got to do anything that I was supposed to do. I'm a Prince Damnit and I have to be locked away in this God-forsaken ship my whole life!"

"Vegeta, no one on this hell hole has. This is Hell. The sooner you realize that the better you'll come to terms with the reality."

"One day, I'll finally have enough power and strength to beat him."

"I know you will Prince. But we must be quite about that. He may be listening."

"Lobishta." A/N: Ok, that's gonna be…. Ummm… Jackass…in Sayain…lol 

Radditz gave a small laugh and agreed.

"I'm tired." Vegeta yawned.

"Want me to go?"

"Could you stay?"

The guard smiled and agreed again. Since Vegeta's bed was so big Radditz just got in the other side and laid down, with his back facing Vegeta's.

" Nite Vegeta"

"Nite..." The Prince turned off the lights to shroud the room in darkness for the rest of the night to be dream free.

Next Morning

Vegeta woke the next morning wiping his dry eyes. He hated crying about his past. /It's the past and it's best left behind me. No matter how hard it is to leave there. /

:groan: I gotta pee…but I don't wanna get up. It's so warm…/ he decided that he might as well go to the bathroom since he didn't want to pee his bed but something halted his movements.

"What the…?" He looked over to see his body guard laying right behind him, in a protective curl, with his arm around Vegeta's waist.

/No wonder I am warm./

Even though Vegeta liked the feel of his arms around him he really had to pee. So, he slowly moved the thick arm off his waist and got up.

/Please don't wake up./ He thought as he walked to the bathroom.

As he was in there he started to think about things. It took him about a year to realize that he had fallen in love with the tall brawny guard. A/N: God, who wouldn't be::drool:

He finished with the 'morning business' and looked back into his room to his bed. There slept the man that held the Ouji's heart in his hands and didn't even know it.

/He's so handsome when he sleeps, yet he can be a vicious killer on the field./ Yet another thing he admired about Radditz.

Vegeta was just about to climb back into bed with Radditz when someone came from behind him and grabbed his mouth and waist to hold him still and pull him from the bed.

"It would be wise to not wake your guard, Prince. Unless you don't feel his life is worth saving." The captor's voice sounded quietly in his ear.

Breathing heavily, the Prince's mind was racing. /Who is this? What the hell do they want?…Wait…I know that voice…Zarbon/

"Lord Frieza would like to talk to you." He started walking backwards to the door.

Vegeta was dragged from his quarters and Radditz to Freiza's throne room. Upon arriving, the Prince was thrown to the lizard's feet.

"Well, well…What do we have here?"

"I brought the Prince like you asked, Lord. He was climbing back into bed with his guard, Radditz."

The Prince's eyes widened. /No! Please don't let him die…/

"Is this true, Vegeta?"

"Yes, your Lordship. But I was not sleeping with him! He came to me last night to keep my company. I was lonely. There are no other feelings, Sire. After all, he's only my guard." Vegeta was able to play it completely believable. Little did he know that the subject of his speech was standing outside the door listening, hearing every word.

/I'm just a guard to him. Just a guard…/

That hurt Radditz to hear because he, too, had fallen in love with the fiery Prince. He just never made a move because what chance would he have with the Prince? He was just an Elite Class…no where near Royal status.

He walked away. He didn't want to hear anymore. He had been hurt enough for one day. He walked back to his quarters, tail nearly dragging on the floor as he walked. Some of the others he passed in the hallway tired to talk to him but he pushed them away, he wanted to be left alone. He got back to his room and laid down to try to get some sleep. He hadn't gotten a lot last night because of the Prince's dream and Zarbon and Vegeta's scuffling this morning. He was going to get Vegeta out of Zarbon's hands but he was too late, hence why he was there. What Radditz didn't know was the he left too early…

Throne Room

Frieza looped his tail around Vegeta's neck. "You lyin' to me, Little Monkey?"

Vegeta shook his head, trying to breathe.

"You sure?"

"Yea…" He gasped.

"I don't believe you."

Frieza squeezed the Prince's neck, making it harder and harder to breathe.

"I know you have feelings for your bodyguard. You think I cannot see it? The way you look at him, the way you talk and want him is like a beacon. I'm surprised that he has not figured it out yet. I guess he is just a big idiot…" Frieza laughed evilly.

Zarbon, knowing this would happen, left the room right after he dropped off the Prince. And now he felt guilty. Zarbon was just following orders. He hated to though. He hated that bastard. The lizard killed his father and raped and murdered his 'Papa'.

(A/N: Male, P.g! Yay!)

He loved his 'Papa'. He always knew how to make Zarbon feel better. Now, Zarbon missed him more and more everyday, but he never forgot about him though. He still remembered that song that Kane used to sing to him when he was down or hurt. He only really remembered the music to it…not the words anymore. But it still soothed him after a tough mission or a "session" with Frieza.

He felt Vegeta and Freiza's ki go up and knew what was happening. Zarbon shuddered. He went to take a shower to drown out the thoughts…and the memories.

"No one will know, Vegeta. Don't fight. Let him do it. It'll be less painful that way…" Zarbon pleaded with the Prince, even though he knew he couldn't hear him. He knew how it felt; he knew how it felt to feel used.

The thing that bothered Zarbon the most was that he knew that Vegeta had an attraction to his bodyguard. And really, Zarbon couldn't blame him, he did have a slight crush on the tall Sayain until he realized that Radditz had fallen for his Prince. It stung, but he lived.

/Thank God they're done…/ Zarbon thought as their ki's went down for the last time. He heard the throne room door open and feet running down the hallway.

"I'm sorry, Vegeta…" Zarbon whispered.

He wanted to befriend the Sayains because they had a lot in common with him. Living a life of slavery was one of the bigger ones. The only difference was that Zarbon knew what he was supposed to be…a pleasure slave. Vegeta didn't know that he would become that. He thought that he would just be destroying worlds for the rest of his life. Now things are different, he was just like Zarbon…a worker and a whore.

What the Sayain didn't know was that Zarbon and Jeice were pulling a resistance together to rebel and finally defeat Frieza. For some it'll be freeing back to their homes, to others it'll be revenge but they would have no where to go…like Zarbon, Jeice, his little sister Jakel, and the Sayains.

Zarbon got out and got dressed. He needed to speak with Radditz. He knew that the guard was at the door when the Prince said those things. He wanted to make sure that the guard knew that it was just a mask Vegeta put up to save his skin…nothing personal.

"Peer mediation between two soon-to-be angry Sayains…fun fun fun…" He sighed and walked off.

A/N: Okay! Zarbon is not an ass hole in this fic! How will he fix the problem between Radditz and Vegeta? Will they ever get out of Frieza's grasp? And I think I made it pretty clear what happened to Vegeta. If I Get A Flame, I'll Flame U Right Back! It's A Yaoi Fic…Durr…Hence The Rating! R&R Please… :D


	4. The Fight

Broken Wing 4 

2 Chapters in 1 day! Whoo-Hoo! Enjoy People!

After Radditz left, he walked to his quarters to change his clothes and possibly get some sleep. He reached his room, which was next to Vegeta's, and changed into some comfier clothes and laid back in bed. He could have gone to sleep if he didn't have the Prince's words on his mind.

/He's just my guard, just my guard…/

Those words ran throughout the guard's mind, hurting his heart with each pass. Everytime he closed his eyes he saw Vegeta pushing him away, rejecting him, and leaving him alone forever.

After about 20 minutes he realized that sleep would not come easily. Finally deciding that sleep was not going to work, he got back up changed into a tight white wifebeater and some blue jeans. (A/N: They can be casual on the ship if they have nothing to do… I'll do what I want to damnit! Lol!)

"Maybe some food will help me get my mind off Vegeta." Radditz opened the door and walked down the numerous halls to the mess hall.

/ How could he do this to me? I'm a Prince, damnit/ Vegeta thought angrily as he ran down the hall to his room.

Once he got there he slammed the door and cried softly. / Radditz… / He got up and went through the door that connected their rooms. He was surprised to see that the room was empty and the bed was still unmade. Vegeta went over to the bed and sat down.

/ It's still a little warm. He must have been here recently…where is he now/ A thought passed through his mind and his heart stopped. / What if they have him? Could they already? Maybe I should check around before I go jumping to conclusions. /

"First, I need a shower."

He went back to his room and turned on the shower to steaming hot. He got in and he scrubbed and scrubbed his skin until it was red. He was still unable to get the lizard's touch off of him! He still felt dirty!

He got out and of dressed still feeling completely violated and used.

Zarbon walked calmly through the halls. He was on the search for a certain someone. The Sayain situation can wait momentarily while he dealt with an issue.

He stood at the dead end…and stared. He put his hand on one of the tiles and the wall slightly slid open just enough to let the reptilian in and close behind him. Once inside, he lit a torch using some ki.

"Jeice?"

"Yeah. I'm here."

"What is the urgent matter that you just HAD to talk to me about right now?"

"Me and Jakel have managed to find 3 more Sayains."

"3 more? How will that help us?"

"Duh Mate! Go and get them!"

"Jeice…" Zarbon sigh, annoyed.

"What? Did you not say yesterday that we need more Sayains on this ship? They are a valuable resource in beating Frieza."

"Yes I did, but we are not going to kidnap."

"Well, what do you suppose we do then?"

"Let me think for a bit and I'll get back to you." Zarbon turned to leave.

"He's getting stronger, Zarbon. We need to get him when he is at his weakest point. We need those Sayains."

"Let's befriend the ones of the ship first, Jeice." Zarbon threw him a look and turned around to try to leave again.

"You're trying to get those two together, aren't you?"

"They already love each other. I just have to get them to realize it."

"That is the tough part, right there! I thought Radditz was done with Vegeta after what he said to the lizard?" Jeice questioned. After all, he was not far from the throne room when the scene took place.

"I'll get around that. You'll see…" With that said, Zarbon took quick leave of Jeice.

Zarbon opened the wall slowly. No one ever came around this part of the ship. Which is why Jeice thought to put the hideout here. But there was no harm to be careful. Loyal spies to Frieza lurked everywhere and would tattle at the moment they see something that was against 'their Lord'.

/Losers…/ Zarbon bitterly thought.

/Radditz…where could you be/ Zarbon though about places he could be. /Gym, mess hall, his quarters…/

"Mess Hall." He picked the most obvious one and with that decided he set off. "After all, it is lunchtime."

He rounded the doorway just in time to see the Price spot Radditz and run over to him.

:sigh: damnit…/

The Prince ran toward the Mess Hall. He knew Radditz would be there, it was lunchtime, and he checked everywhere else.

He opened the door and spotted his guard, slowly eating and even playing with his food! He walked over to his friend, relief washed over him that Radditz was alright. He sat down and tried to talk to his guard.

"You alright? Did they get you?

Radditz just stared at him angrily. /You wanna play the game, Vegeta? Alright…Game On./

"Did who get me?" Radditz asked bitterly.

"The Lizard's men. I…" The Prince was cut off.

"I know what you are talking about Vegeta. I was fuckin' there."

"You were…at the door?"

"Duhh…and I heard what you said. So since I'm just a guard, only there to comfort you, then I will do my guardly duty and guard you. Nothing more. I'll escort you places, I'll spar with you, but that's it. I won't comfort you anymore. You're all done, Vegeta." Radditz left after his speech, leaving at his table a very stunned open-mouthed Vegeta.

Without getting any food, despite his stomachs disapproval, he left the Mess Hall for him room. Once he got there, he just shut his door and slid down to the floor and cried.

Today had a been a day of loss…He lost his virginity and his best friend/crush forever…

He then heard Radditz talking to someone in his room.

Radditz walked down the numerous hallways he had come to learn after walking them everyday for the past 12 years. He reached his room, and was greeted by Nappa.

"I heard what happened in the Mess Hall with our young Prince."

"It was nothing. He is a spoiled brat. I don't want anything to do with people like that."

"Radditz…"

"He said that I was nothing but a guard! Nothing! How can he say those things?"

"Maybe he was scared the Frieza…"

"He wouldn't care. Vegeta has said that I was his friend before and he didn't even bat an eye!"

"Hush! He is right next door to us."

"I don't care! I'm nothing more than a guard to him…"

"You sure about that Rad?"

"Yes, look dude, I'm tired. Could we talk more about this at dinner?"

"Sure. See ya."

"Bye." Radditz shut the door and went to lie on his bed when someone knocked on his door again.

/What now/

He opened the door and saw the last person he'd ever though he'd see.

"What the fuck!"

SOOOO…who do we think is at the door? LOL! Lots of updating goin' on…have fun!


	5. Are you Serious?

Broken Wing 5 

Alright Guys! I'm really happy right now cuz I have found the PERFECT GUY! I love him soo much! He lives in Iowa for college but he might be transferring down here in the next few months and I'll be moving in with him. So I'll make sure I'm still able to write and everything…just letting you guys know. Thanks! As always R&R!

"What the fuck?" Radditz stepped back in shock.

"Hello Radditz." Zarbon said nicely.

"What the hell do you want? I'm trying to rest before I have to go on another mission." Radditz lied. He hated the snake, he hurt his Prince. Now, true, he was still mad at him but he still loved him surprisingly enough.

"I wanted to talk to you about the Prince."

"What about him? I have nothing to say to him or even about him for the matter, nor you. Now leave."

"Radditz, I know what happened in there was not right of Vegeta to have said but…" Zarbon was cut off.

"But what? There is nothing more to say!"

"I know how you feel about him and I'm here to tell you that he feels the same way."

"Then why…Why has he never acted on it? Tell me why since you seem to know so much!" Radditz was getting frustrated.

"He wants to but now he doesn't feel worthy of you. Things have changed in the past few hours."

(Vegeta starts listening now)

"But why would he feel that way? What happened?"

"That is not my business to tell you…It's all the Prince's."

Radditz sighed and rubbed his head with his hands. "Why are you here? Why do you even care?"

"Because there is a rebellion against Frieza. Even though we are strong we need you and the Prince to help…Even that bigger lug u hang out with as well. All the help we can get is great."

"You're his right-hand man. Why would you want to defeat Frieza?"

"In a way, I am common to you and your Prince. I am, too, a Prince of my home that was destroyed. I don't know about Vegeta but both of my parents were male. Frieza come one night and killed my father and searched for me and my 'mother' four hours, killing everything in his path. He found us and took us prisoner. He threw us in the throne room and kept us there for 4 days…No food…No water…Then he came, raped and murdered my 'mother', right in front of me. I knew what I was to become at that moment, a pleasure slave. Unfortunately, your Prince…" Zarbon stopped to breathe.

"My Prince?" /Could it be true? Is Vegeta a…nooo…/ "Is he?"

"He will tell you. I know he will. He needs you."

"How can I trust you? You have never helped us before? Why start now?"

"You want proof?" Zarbon slid down his thigh high clothing. Gashes were everywhere, old and new. He took off his chest armor and scratch marks ran up and down his chest and shoulders.

Radditz stood staring at Zarbon with amazement. /How can this be happening/

"Like I said, it's your choice but when the rebellion comes, you're either with us or against us. In the situation with your Prince, talk to him…forgive him." Zarbon walked out of the Sayain's quarters and walked down to his.

Radditz sat down on his bed in astonishment. /Vegeta…/


	6. The first time

Hey Guys! Sorry it's been awhile…been having some problems on the home front… Battling a lot of depression lately. But in any case, I'm back and I've changed boyfriends again…back with my ex…I'm happy…And I hope you guys will be too with this chapter…If you guys have any questions tell me in a comment and leave your e-mail so I can respond to you ASAP…Thanks Guys!

BW6

Radditz sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. He figured he might as well make amends with the Prince. As he got closer to the door, he heard soft crying coming from the Prince's room. He opened the door and found the Prince curled upon his bed, crying his eyes out.

"Vegeta…"

"Go Away!"

"But…"

"Just leave! I'm dirty! Just…go…"

"Vegeta, I know what happened. I want to help you. I know that you didn't mean those things you said. I understand…I'm sorry…" Radditz climbed into bed behind his Prince and wrapped his arm around his waist.

Vegeta's crying seemed to have calmed to a steady breathing. Suddenly, Vegeta flipped over on his other side and looked up at his guard and friend. Radditz had one thing that set him apart from other Saiyans. While most had dark brown or chestnut color eyes, Radditz had a dark blue, dark enough that, to the unobservant, they appeared the normal dark brown. Vegeta reached up with his hand and touched his face lightly.

/So soft…/

Radditz leaned into the touch lovingly, nuzzling and purring.

/I never heard him purr./

Radditz took Vegeta's hand and kissed the palm gently. Vegeta closed his eyes and just felt Radditz touch and kiss his hand. "Radditz…" he looked into the Prince's eyes. "Hmmm..?"

"I love you…" Vegeta, realizing what he had said, tired to bolt for the door but he was stopped by the handsome guard when a strong hang grabbed the Prince's wrist. "Vegeta…"

"I'm sorry. Just let me go…"

"No, Vegeta. Please, stay and lay back down."

"No, I have to…"

"Please…"Radditz looked at Vegeta with pleading eyes. "You can't just say 'I love you' and leave…that's not fair to me. I love you, Vegeta…Don't leave."

Vegeta sat there open-mouthed staring at his friend and soon-to-be lover. He lay back down next to Radditz and curled next to his chest. He heard, again, the soft yet deep purr of his koi. He felt Radditz's arm wrap around him again and pull him close.

/It feels so good to be here…I feel safe…Protected…Wanted…/

kiss him The little voice in his head whispered.

But…

Would you quit doubting yourself and kiss him!

Without warning, Vegeta looked up into Radditz eyes and before Vegeta could move closer to him, Radditz leaned in and kissed him! Softly and lovingly as eve, Radditz cupped the Prince's cheek and Vegeta grabbed onto his koi and flipped them over so Radditz was on top.

They parted to breather and Vegeta went back for more. He ran his tongue across Radditz's lower lip in asking for entrance, which was granted quickly. Vegeta ran his tongue over Radditz's and over the roof of his mouth. Radditz moaned and let his hands wander. His hands passed over slim hips and strong thighs, over a packed abdomen and coming to rest on Vegeta's back/neck.

/Two can play at this game./ Then Vegeta's hand did some exploring of their own. From Radditz's face to his corded neck to strong shoulders, down muscled sides and coming to rest of a strong back.

Radditz moaned when his Prince ran his hands up and down his back. He then felt Vegeta pull one leg between them and for a second thought that the Prince was going to kick him off. Boy, was he wrong! Vegeta pulled his leg through and wrapped them both around Radditz's waist. /Kami, he is SO warm! I truly do love him…/

Radditz pulled away for air, he didn't want to, and neither did Vegeta from the groan of protest the Prince made. Ever so softly, Vegeta answered Radditz's unspoken question.

"I want you, Radditz."

"Are you sure, Vegeta? I don't want to be like Frieza. I want you to be absolutely sure…" Radditz pleaded, stroking Vegeta's cheek with the back of his hand.

"I've never been more sure about anything else, Radditz. I want you…"

Radditz didn't need anymore convincing he started to undress his Prince. Taking his hands to the hem of Vegeta's shirt he carefully pulled the clothing off. Sure, he had seen his Prince without a shirt on before but this was a different situation. Radditz felt Vegeta frantically try to remove his shirt. The handsome guard helped him by lifting it the rest of the way. Vegeta's hands went from the bottom of his neck to his packed abdomen. He leaned up and began to lick, kiss, and nip at various places. Starting from his neck down to his chest to drag his tongue between two muscled pecs and down to Radditz's abs.

They had to keep their ki down and at a normal level to not draw any attentions to them. Unfortunately, as soon as Vegeta pushed Radditz back and began to lick and nip at his abs, he lost all control and moaned loudly.

"A nice spot to tease apparently." The Prince smirked.

Vegeta deviled his tongue into Radditz's navel and got the same reaction. "Sensitive." Vegeta growled. He dropped his head down to the bulge in Radditz's jeans and slowly undid the button. Then slid the sipper down and pulled the thick jeans over taught hips. He never realized that his koi liked to go commando. grin

A large shaft sprung up from Radditz's jeans. Vegeta held steady and just breathed on it for a minute until Radditz looked down at him. Then he took the whole thing in his mouth. Deep throating Radditz to the hilt, Vegeta's tail coiled around the Prince to rub and bristle around Radditz' sac. The Prince sucked all the way up and swirled his tongue around the tip, driving his lover crazy.

"Ohhh, my…god..!" Radditz moaned.

Vegeta considered it his quest to make Radditz lift his hips off the bed in pleasure. He put his lips around the head and sucked…hard! Radditz not only lifted his hips, but his legs and abs started to quiver while his hands gripped the bed sheets.

"Ahh! Oh shit..! Stop…" Radditz flopped back down with his eyes closed breathing hard. Vegeta crawled to eye level with him. Radditz flipped them over so he was on top.

"Very good koi. Now I have other things in store for you." The Prince gasped in surprise when Radditz ripped off his pants. "So you go commando too?" He whispered huskily in Vegeta's ear.

"What's underwear for anyway?" Vegeta laughed.

"I don't know but I'll worry about that later. I have more pressing matter to tend to." Radditz continued to kiss and lick various places on his Prince. Vegeta wrapped his legs around his lovers and slid them down along with his pants. Radditz's hands went to Vegeta's waist and began to slide his pants down only to fling them across the room. Again, out sprang a hardened shaft. Radditz slid down and kissed the area right above where Vegeta needed contact the most.

"Damnit…stop teasing me…" He growled.

"You teased me, now it's my turn." Radditz growled in return. He then lower his mouth onto the weeping organ in front of him. He slid his tongue over the slit that has gathered some pre-cum and sucked on the head. As expected, Vegeta rose his hips from the bed and fisted his hands in Radditz's hair. Then the guard took the Prince fully in his mouth. Vegeta pulled on his hair as he moaned.

"Hey there, easy now…" Radditz looked up and crawled up to meet his koi's eyes.

"Are you sure you want this, Vegeta?"

"Never been so sure of anything else. I love you…I want you…I need you Radditz…" The Prince brought Radditz's head down to meet his lips in a battle for dominance. Suddenly, Vegeta felt something at his entrance and tried to relax the ring of muscles for his lover.

"Relax…I'm only preparing you…you're so beautiful…" Radditz spoke reassuring words to the Prince while he inserted one finger, than two.

Once three fingers where comfortably in, Radditz removed them and placed his member at Vegeta's entrance then pushed slowly.

The initial pain was enough to make Vegeta want to cry out but he held his tongue. They had to be careful, after all. Finally, Radditz was fully sheathed within him and was hitting his pleasure spot.

"Move…" Vegeta growled.

"Radditz groaned at the tightness and began to move within his koi. Vegeta wrapped his legs around Radditz's waist and he thrusted harder and faster. Raddits's tail snaked between them to stroke Vegeta's weeping erection. Vegeta's tail wrapped around Radditz's sac again and bristled. The guard couldn't take the feel of his Prince surrounding him and fur on his sac.

"Vegeta…"

"Don't pull…"

"Oh Kami!" He screamed along with his Prince. Vegeta's seed coating their stomachs and Radditz's filling the Prince's hidden passage. The both laid there breathing heavily, gazing into each other's eyes.

"That…that was amazing…" Vegeta panted.

"Oh kami…yes it was…" Radditz pulled out and Vegeta groaned at the loss of being so filled. Radditz flopped to one side as the Prince lay next to him and swung a leg and an arm over his lover and Radditz wrapped an arm around him as they slipped off into a deep sleep, hoping that they can keep this secret to themselves. They knew they had to get out…

Well guys! That's all for tonight! As always R&R! And if you guys have a myspace…add me!

http/ 


	7. It's getting to be too much

Hey Guys! Here is another chapter! Hope you guys enjoy! Oh, and as always…R&R!

Muah!

Fluffysbaby- Yeah, I know, I'm sorry! LoL! I'll try to update more frequently…lol…Thanks for the review!

Broken Wing 7

They had to keep their relationship a secret. Not another soul could know or they both would be killed, very slowly and painfully. They wanted to mare more than anything but they would be discovered if they did. Also, if they were mated, if one dies, so does the other one. It was bittersweet romance. The one person that they thought they could trust, who was supposed to be their friend turned out to be a spy for the lizard…Nappa.

Months went by and the rapes happened more and more frequently and everytime, the Prince would go to his 'safe haven'…Radditz. Radditz always knew where to put his hands and how to rub them over Vegeta's body. How he would kiss and nuzzle bruises left by the latest attacker. How he would look Vegeta in the eyes and still think he was beautiful and that he still loved him and still wanted to be with him.

First the rapes where just from Frieza but then the Lizard bastard gave him to the Ginyu's for some stress relief after missions. Nearly everyday there was at least one person coming to get some relief, but two people never touched him…Zarbon and Jeice.

1 year after the first rape

Vegeta was in his koi's quarters, crying again. /What the hell is wrong with me/ He curled up with Radditz's pillow and cuddled it. He miss him terribly, thank Kami that he was due back today from a lone mission away from his Prince.

Dock

Radditz climbed out of his pod and stretched tight muscles and cramped joints. "Man, those things suck for us big guys, huh Nappa?"

"Yea, they are…"Nappa tiredly laughed.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothin'. I'm just tired."

"Well, alright. I'm gonna head up to my room to get some good relaxation. See ya later." Radditz walked away, down the long corridors and to his room. All the way there he was thinking about his Prince. The beautiful Saiyan, probably asleep in his room, from a particularly rough session. As he came to his door, he felt a sleeping presence in his quarters. He opened the door to see his koi, curled up to his pillow, sleeping peacefully.

/He probably needs some rest./ So the tired guard decided to take a shower.

Vegeta knew that his koi had gotten back from the mission and was in the shower. He was tired though and wanted to sleep some more. He knew that as soon as Radditz got out he would curl up next to him and sleep until dinner. The tired Prince lay his head down on the pillow and again fell asleep.

Dream Sequence

He was in complete darkness. Where was he? Vegeta looked around and in front if him lay a form of a body. As he got closer he saw a limp brown tail and knee length hair.

"Radditz?" He didn't dare move. "Okay, this isn't funny anymore. Come on, get up!"

The body lay completely still. He moved closer to his lover until his foot squished. He looked down and almost cried right there. From the smell of the sticky red liquid surrounding Radditz, he knew that it was coming from his koi. He couldn't hold his emotions any longer.

"Rad?" He knelt down and rolled the limp body over and gasped in shock. There lay Radditz, dead, his eyes and mouth open in shock. Like he had been betrayed when he was killed. "who did this to you?"

"I did."

Vegeta knew that voice!

"Why? He did nothing to you! You were supposed to be our friend!"

"Being Lord Freiza's friend has many more benefits than power. Money, armies, followers. Come on, Prince! Can't you see? This is what we need to finally beat him!" Nappa argued.

"That still doesn't explain why you killed Radditz! Why Nappa!"

He fell silent.

"Why? WHY DAMNIT!" Vegeta was starting to tear up.

"Because…I told him to…He'll do anything for me." A cold evil voice said behind him. "What's the matter, little monkey? Lose something?"

"I'm going to kill you!" Vegeta charged the lizard.

"Vegeta!" He stopped then everything faded away. The next thing he knew he was looking up at Radditz.

"Are you okay?"

"You're not dead?" The Prince lifted his hand to touch his lover's face.

"No, I'm right here. Why would I be dead?"

"Nappa."

"What!"

"A dream. Nappa was a spy for Frieza. He told him about us. Sold us out for money. You were killed by him."

"Ha! Do you really think Nappa can kill me? He can hardly keep up when we spar!"

"With the lizard backing him, he could be very powerful."

"Well, just for you, I'll be more cautious of him and I won't say anything about us. Don't worry." Radditz smiled sweetly at him.

Vegeta got up and wrapped his arms around Radditz neck while he crawled in his lap. "I was hurt…I don't ever want to lose you."

"You won't Vegeta. I promise to always be there for you."

"You haven't…"

"Told anyone?" Vegeta nodded. "No…You think I would want anyone to take away what we have? No way…"

Vegeta smiled and paid his head on Radditz's chest and tries to go back to sleep.

A loud beeping woke the slumbering Saiyans. Radditz groaned and grabbed his scouter. It wasn't his. He grabbed Vegeta's seeing the small blinking light.

"Heyy.." Vegeta groaned. "What you movin' around for?"

"You're scouter's going off." Radditz saw the Prince's face drop and turn a very pasty pale. "Vegeta?"

"That means…"

"Just answer it…maybe it's not…"

He grabbed the scouter and answered the call. "Hello?"

"Vegeta! Lord Frieza would like to see you down in his chambers immediately!" Call ended.

"Shit…"

"Vegeta?"

"He wants me in his chambers…"

"You better go. I mean, he'll only punish you if you don't."

"But I know what he wants! For the past year that's all he wants! You or Nappa give me my missions! Ever since he…" Vegeta choked up. Then he felt strong warm arms envelope him. The Saiyan heat from his counter part was enough to make him long for passion. " I know, he'll get his way no matter what though. Please don't make this harder on yourself…or me."

"You?" Vegeta asked, shocked.

"Everytime you are hurt, it hurts me. I think we are beginning to bond."

"But…"

"Just go…" Radditz let go and Vegeta left.

As the Prince walked down the hallway to the fate that awaited him he thought of Radditz.

/We've started to bond…/ He opened the door and Freiza's tail went right for his throat…

"Hello, monkey…I'm quite lonely…"

" groan "

Radditz stayed in his room until Vegeta came back. He had gotten some food brought up and gave it all to his Prince.

"I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat."

"Why?"

"Because…you need to keep your strength up."

Vegeta finally gave in and ate a small amount of food. After eating, he lay back down on the bed with Radditz…he felt Radditz hardness against his thigh and he knew what he wanted…so did the Prince.

"Radditz…"

"Hmm?"

"Make love to me…"

They made love in the guard's chambers all night long…making the Prince feel loved…

Well I've done 2 chapters in 2 days! I BETTER GET SOME REVIEWS!


	8. The final straw

Hey Guys! I know I've been HORRIBLE at updating but with my new job and everything it's taking alot out of me...I hope you guys can forgive me!

Anyway I got the next few chapters written, just gotta type them! As Always...R&R!

Broken Wing

Vegeta awoke early in the morning as always to start to get ready for the day. He thought that since Freiza would be in meetings all day today, he would not call his 'monkey whore' for a visit...Boy would he be in for a big suprise!

Radditz woke when Vegeta removed his arm from around the Prince's waist to get up. "What are you doing up so early? We have the day off from any missions and Freiza is most likely not call you until either later tonight ot tomorrow."

"I know but I would like to get some training in before everyone else and their mother wants to come and train. You coming too?"

"You wore me out last night...I don't know if I can come with you right now. I might wanna sleep in a little bit." Radditz said yawning.

"Your loss...Don't come crying to me when you don't get any training in today."

"Right..." Radditz flopped back down on his bed and fell back asleep. He knew that he would be awake in about two more hours...He was up half the night worrying about Vegeta. The Prince was haunted by memories of what happens to him when those bastards call him for the night. How his Prince could bounce back from those attacks are nothing short of remarkable. Radditz, himself, did not think he could be able to go on with that happening to him. His last thoughts were on his Prince and how lucky he was to have him...

Vegeta Training

Vegeta swung out at an invisible enemy and continued to try to kick the shit out of his unseen opponent. Little did the Prince know that he was being watched...

Red eyes followed the young Saiyan everywhere he went and continued to get more and more aroused...He has meetings today and he wanted his little monkey whore to be there for his guests to take advantage of...

Vegeta was oblivious to his guest until the Lizard freak was directly on him.

"Hello Vegeta."

The Prince trembled with fear slightly. That voice was far to calm...

"Yes, Lord Frieza...What can I assist you with?" 'Fucking pervert! I know what he wants!' Vegeta thought as he bowed to the white and purple freak.

"Well Vegeta, as you are well aware, I have meetings today with some of my planet's leaders...I need you to be there with me...For my guests to take advantage of..."

"What?!" Vegeta backed away.

"There is no use running, Prince. I will only find and catch you again...Please don't make this harder than it already is..." Freiza smirked and stalked closer to Vegeta.

Vegeta knew that there was no point to trying to run...Freiza was right...he would only be caught and then punished some more. He might as well sign his death warrant if he did try to fight to get away. He knew there was no true way to get out of this situation...

Freiza got closer and grabbed his tail lightly to tug the Prince along to do his new responsibilities. Vegeta did nothing to stop him but held his head down and closed his eyes as he walked. As they got to 2 big doors, Frieza opened them and pulled the Prince's tail hard to send him flying into the room to land on his face. Vegeta looked up and was in shock. He rememebered some of these people. They bowed down in front of his Father!!

"Please, anyone, take advantage of my covenient whore I have available to you all." Freiza placed a shock collar around the Prince's neck and linked it to the wall...the collar drained all his power and he was left, basically, helpless. Then, the attackers advanced...

Radditz's Room

Radditz awoke about 2 hours after the Prince had left. He knew that by this time, Vegeta would be eating in the lunch room possibly or just finishing training. Radditz decided that it would give enoguh time for him to get a shower.

He stood under the warm stream of water thinking about how to get out of here and get his Prince away from this place...He was also contemplating on Zarbon's offer. He seemed to be telling the truth and by all the wounds that were on them and in the way that they matched Vegeta's after he got out from a night's work, he knew that they were from the same experience. He was not quite sure if he was telling the truth of not.

Radditz was drying off when he felt a rush of fear...from Vegeta!! He quickly towled off and ran to where he believed that he would be. He checked the training rooms, mess hall, and his quarters before he stopped and was at a loss of where his koi was.

"Where...?" Radditz huffed out. He suddenly got a hit on a room right in front of him...he heard the bastard's voice! He pressed his ear to the door nad actually listened to what he was saying...

"Come on! Thrust harder! He can take more than that! He's Saiyan!"

Radditz, filled with anger, pushed back from the door and was about to barge in there to try to get his Prince out of there until someone grabbed him..."Don't do it! You'll only be killed!" The voice said. Then he was drug away from the door kicked and screaming to be let go...Whomever had him eventually knocked him out and left him in his own quarters.

Radditz awoke to someone in his room with him...He stared them down and asked one simple quesiton...

"Why did you stop me?!"


	9. More wounds

Sorry guys! I know I have been horrible but my life has taken a turn for the worst lately and I am just really depressing. Everyither is going down hill for me but at least I have a chapter for you guys. And I'll have one for TIWT too.

Enjoy…As always, R&R!

Brokwn Wing 9

"Why did you stop me? Why did you hold me back?!" Radditz screamed to his assailant.

"Because you would have been killed immediately. What good are you to Vegeta dead?" Zarbon staed curtly.

"More help that you have ever been…" Radditz grumbled.

"Say what you will. You know just as well as I. Before you would have even gotten to the Prince, Frieza would have killed you. Then Vegeta really would give up." Zarbon said, softly.

"Why are you helping me and Vegeta?" He questioned.

"I have my own reasons for doing what I do. Don't question me. You will know when the time comes." And with that, Zarbon got up and walked swiftly out the door.

Radditz watched him leave, thinking about what he had said. Shutting the door, he tried to concentrate on Vegeta's thoughts. Grabbing his scouter, he was able to lock onto it. 'Good, he's still alive…Hopefully they will let him go soon so I can hold him once again.' Radditz let loose a great sigh, knowing there was nothing that he could do and as much as he hated to admit it, the reptilian was right. If Zarbon did not pull him abhck he would be dead now. That would leave Vegeta all alone with the exception of Nappa.

"Nappa…Maybe if I can find him I coul get him to spar with me until Vegeta can get out." With that final thought, he went in search of the tall bald Saiyan.

Hours went by and still Vegeta was left chained to the wall, his shock collar tightly wrapped around his neck. He knew that these meetings could take anywhere from a few hours to a good long day. He was hoping that he would not have to stay there throughout the whole thing. The injuries he sistained from the rapes were starting to get to him and make him cringe and groan slightly.

"Vegeta, Dear Prince, are you in pain?" Frieza asked cutely, which almost made Vegeta vomit on the spot.

"Yes, Master." That word left a vile taste in his mouth, but he knew that things would get worse with the smallest mistake.

"Well, you have served us well. Why don't I call someone up to take you to the tanks? Then you can rest." Frieza smiled, evily.

Vegeta knew that this may be his only chance to get out of here alive. He needed to see Radditz again. "If I could, Master. I would greatly appreciate it."

"Very well." Frieza called one of his guards and hasd Vegeta carried away. "Now, where were we?" The tyrant asked, with a sick smirk on his lips.

Radditz heard that the Prince was out of the meeting room and was being taken to the regenertation tanks for his injuries.

'I swear, I'm going to kill that sick bastard for ever laying one hand on my Prince.' Radditz thought bitterly as he ran through the many halls. Upon reaching the med wing, he saw Vegeta, floating in the blueish-green fliud.

'Oh Vegeta…' Radditz walked slowly over to the glass and palced his hand on the tank. 'I'm so sorry…'

"He should be out in a hour or so…Nothing too bad." The doctor stated.

Radditz thanked the doctor and went back to longing for his Prince. He sat in a chair next to the tank and waited while his Prince healed.

Vegeta woke up in a blueish-green environment. From the slight stinging in his eyes, he knew that he was in the rengeration tanks. He felt better…meaning his backside didn't haut half as much as it did, although he knew he was already broken and damaged. Nothing could ever change that…

Bringing him out of his depressing thoughts was a slight tapping on the window. 'Radditz…' Vegeta thought happliy.

Radditz woke to Vegeta waking up. He tried to wave his hand a little in front of the Prince but he seemed so out of it. Thinking of the only logical thing to do, he tapped on the window. The Prince finally looked up, noticing him for the first time. And Radditz was sure that he saw relief in Vegeta's eyes.

Radditz pished a sequence of buttons on the keypad and the liquid preceeded to drain out slowly. Once everything ws drained and secure, the door opened and the tall Saiyan rushed in to help Vegeta up. "You ok?"

"Yeah…I think so. Frieza had me come here."

"That is suprising all in itself, but for right now let's get you in bed and some food." Radditz escorted Vegeta down the numerous halls to their rooms. "Radditz…?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I rest in your bed?"

"Sure." Radditz was surprised at the request but he was happy none the less. He laid the Prince down and went to his food stash that he kept in his room and got out some food for Vegeta. He knew that the regen tanks worked wonders but they left you feeling very tired and hungry. "Here, eat this and you should feel better." The Prince ate hungrily then rested…but he did have one request for his guard, now lover.

"Will you stay with me?"

Radditz looked to him then to the floor. Smiling, he stood up and got in behind Vegeta. Pulling him close, he whispered "I love you" that was the last thing Vegeta heard before he slipped into a deep relaxing sleep.

While our two favorite Saiyans slepy peacfully, Zarbon and Jeice were in a heated discussion.

"We cannot just go there and kidnapp Saiyans from their home and then ask for their help! That is absolutly rediculous!"

"Listen Zarbon, Frieza is getting stronger and stronger by the day. He is gaining more and more people…If we wait much longer I am not so sure we will have much to work with!"

"Radditz and Vegeta will be sent there. I will talk with them and tell them that there are other Saiyans there. I'm sure that they will be more than happy to help us take the lizard down. Trust me on this, okay?!"

"Why not just let Zarbon handle this Jeice?" A female voice sounded from the back

"Shut up, Jakel. This is none of your business!" Jeice snipped.

"Mother and Father always said that you had the worse temper…" Jakel sighed to her big brother.

"Whatever. Look, I think we need to get a move on and quit wasting valuable time. But I will let you handle this part of the plan. Me and Jakel have more shit to get ready anyway." Jeice sighed, defeated.

"Thank you, Jeice. I know you don't think I know what I am doing but I do. I have a plan to get everyone out of here and weed out the spys." A light beeping noise in his ear alerted Zarbon that someone was trying to rach him through his scouter. He knew it was the one person he hated with all his heart and soul. Zarbon put a finger to his lips to slience Jeice and Jakel.

"Yes, Master?"

"I would like to see you in my chambers, Zarbon. I have had quite a rough day." Then the connection was cut.

"Well, at least he is leaving you alone for a little bit, Jakel."

"Yea, I guess. I just sucks that he has picked you now. Be safe."

"Yea, mate. Don't need you dyin' on us now." Jeice made a small laugh.

"Really, what would you do without me?" Zarbon smiled and walked away to head to Frieza's chambers. Not really knowing if he would ever come back but knowing that he would definatly be sore in the morning.

Well that's all for now! Review ok?! Thanks!


End file.
